The invention relates to a loading device for a record and/or reproduction set for the loading with records having differing diameter.
CD-players or video record players are e.g. equipped with loading devices for the record-shaped information carrier, the CD-record or the video record.
A CD-record will be centered in a CD-player for reproduction on a record-turntable and started to rotate. The centering of the CD-record is eased by a loading device, into which the CD-record is being laid. This loading device has a circular recess, whose outer diameter is adapted to the outer diameter of regular CD-records in such a way, that the CD-record on one hand can be pre-centered besides a certain radial play and on the other hand is freely rotatable for the reproduction.
CD-records of smaller size, so called mini-CDs, can be not pre-centered without additional measures in the loading device of a CD-player, in such way that they are reproducible. In order to be able to reproduce mini-CDs even though in a common CD-player having a loading device for normal CD-records, the mini-CD is tightly clamped within a ring-shaped disc functioning as an adapter, whose outer diameter corresponds with the outer diameter of a normal CD-record. This ring-shaped disc is being laid into the loading device of the CD-player together with the inserted mini-CD and can now be reproduced like a normal CD-record.
This solution should but not satisfy a CD-fan, because he needs for the reproduction of mini-CDs said ring-shaped disc or similar accessories for the adaptation to the smaller diameter.
A further draw-back is that a mini-CD must be clamped by hand before reproduction within the ring-shaped disc and must be removed out of the same before clamping of next mini-CD is possible.